


Artistic Freedom

by Fauxpines



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Lincoln has a problem when he can't find a model to draw. However, when someone steps up to help him it causes another issue.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud & Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Artistic Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful piece of art by a wonderful new artist to the community. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/AidenAbader/status/1278465820767727619?s=19
> 
> UPDATE
> 
> Since the original artist has had some challenges going on i found the pic i based this fic off of on The Loud House Booru
> 
> https://tlb.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=106772
> 
> And please support them on Twitter as well  
> SFW  
> https://twitter.com/AidenAbadeer?s=09  
> NSFW  
> https://twitter.com/AidenLewd?s=09  
> https://baraag.net/web/accounts/414439

Heart racing, palms sweaty, an uneasy feeling in his gut. Why was he so nervous? He's the man with the plan. This was the plan. 

Well, sort of. 

As a budding artist, he should be used to this. He has drawn nude portraits before. Both guys and girls at that. However this was vastly different. Never did he think he would be doing a nude portrait of his younger sister Lucy. 

Lincoln, over the years, found his affinity for art. Being into video games, comics, and the like it felt like a natural path. Especially after winning the contest getting his own comic idea published, he wanted to pursue his talent much like all his sisters had done in their respective fields. 

He worked on his craft through high school, joining clubs and extra-curriculars that helped him eventually get to a decent art school close to home. He was pursuing his hopes to make an impact in the world of the media he loves. 

However, he was having an issue with this particular project. After a particularly difficult project for one of his classes, the professor decided to give a simpler project for them to have fun with. Again, not that he hasn't done it before. It's just that this time he was at a lack of models. Everyone he knew was practically busy. Whether it was something for school, a family situation, or plans they had in advance, nobody was available. 

He even thought about his sisters. Perhaps they would help him with this project. But again, like his friends, they all were busy with work, their respective activities, and the like too. Lincoln thought he was really without a paddle. 

However, by some divine means, someone stepped forward to help him. 

Lucy had heard him lamenting his lack of a model as she skulked around the house in her usual fashion. She had been asked before but had to turn it down due to a poetry reading. However, that was canceled recently due to the person leading it and a few others falling ill. Ultimately canceling the event in full.. Lincoln was overjoyed that she was available. His due date was soon and he had no time to spare. 

Now that it was about to happen though, he was actually quite nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen some of his sisters nude before. He's probably seen each one naked at least once. With Lucy, however, it was only once when they were teenagers when she was in the beginning stages of puberty. This would be the first time he was going to see her since she became a woman. 

Lincoln went over his supplies over and over again to keep his mind from going haywire. 

'This is stupid,' he thought to himself. 'It's just your sister doing you a favor. And you are an artist, you've seen this plenty of times. It'll be alright. Just do what you do best and it'll be alright.'

*Knock knock knock*

Lincoln jumped at the gentle rapping on his door. He calmed himself before opening it. Even in making her presence known properly, Lucy managed to spook him still. He felt grateful though that she didn't just sneak in and appear behind him. He wasn't sure he could take that kind of scare at the moment. 

Lincoln walked over to the door and opened it. Before him stood his younger sister. Hair black like obsidian covering her eyes, skin as pale and smooth as porcelain, an expression that seemed purely neutral and blank adorning her face. However, years of being close to her gave him a deeper insight into her expressions and feelings. He could tell she was nervous too. 

"Hi Lincoln," she said in her usual monotone voice. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

"N-no, you're fine. Good timing actually. I was just finished making sure I had all I needed. Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

'What the hell? Make yourself comfortable? How is she not comfortable in her own house?' Lincoln mentally berated himself for the comment. 

"Thank you," Lucy replied clutching at the robe she was wearing. Lincoln watched as she stepped inside the room, looking her over as she made her way to the bed. 

The robe she was wearing was black, much like the vast majority of her clothing. However it wasn't just any robe you would get from the department store. It was a special creation she received from their older sister Leni, who made it for her along with others for each of their family to match their personalities. 

It fit her perfectly, in both style and form. Adorning the cloth were designs fitting with Lucy's fascination with the dark and macabre. The back displayed a bat who's wingspan stretched across from shoulder to shoulder, the pockets had skulls embroidered into them with rhinestone eyes that glinted red in the right lighting. The impressive part was the lace trim along the edges of the robe, made to look like spider webs. Leni always mentioned how many times she freaked out thinking actual spiders were on it when doing that part. But it was a challenge she enjoyed in the end. 

Lincoln's focus however shifted from noticing the way the robe looked to the way it hugged his sister's form. She recieved the robe two years prior when she was 16. It seemed funny how two years was such a large gap of time for Lucy to fill out for the robe to hug her the way it did.

He shook the thought away reminding himself that this was his little sister. His gut twisted at how he was about to go on a tangent of how his sister looked right before drawing her naked. However, he couldn't help the feeling of his heart fluttering like it was in anticipation of the idea. 

Lucy turned around and looked at him. He didn't need to see her eyes to know they were looking right at him, as if into his soul.

"Should I take my robe off now?" She asked

"Y-yeah, if you are ready that is?"

"Alright."

Lucy stood before the bed. While Lincoln was having his mental spiral about what he was about to do, she was having her own difficulties about what she was about to do. 

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Lincoln, quite the opposite. She was very close with him over the years. He was always there for her and she was more than happy to be there for him. However it hit her hard after she volunteered for what she was about to do. 

She was going to strip down naked for a long period of time with someone staring at her. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest thinking about being that exposed. She was always so closed off and kept to herself. She's had boyfriends through the years, but none of them ever got so far as to see her more intimately. The relationship usually faded out, and her style and habits usually kept people away. This was the first time she opened up to anyone this way. She didn't count the times family saw her naked or when Lincoln accidentally walked in on her changing.

She was nervous. What would Lincoln think? What did it matter what he thought? She didn't know why it mattered so much. This was her brother. He wouldn't think anything negative about her. What was she so worried about?

Lucy proceeded to disrobe. She loosened the sash, feeling its tight grasp give way as the cloth enveloping her spread out from her body. Slowly she began pulling the garment down revealing her shoulders to her brother. 

Lincoln stood there like a deer caught in headlights. It was one thing to walk in and see your sister naked by accident. It was a whole other thing to witness one disrobing for him intentionally. The way her dark robe fell away to reveal the light skin was a sight to behold. He knew she was going to be pale because of her nature to be indoors and be in dark places. But he never expected what he would witness. 

Her body practically radiated beauty. Her skin was fair and free of blemishes. She held a very slender figure, not to say she didn't have some curvature. As if in slow-motion the robe fell down her backside. Lincoln was amazed at how taut it was. His mind was in a greater flurry of conflicting thoughts. 

He stared back up, hoping she didn't notice he was looking at her ass. Luckily she was still faced the other way. It was only a second later though that she turned around to look at him. A noticeable blush was present in her cheeks made ever more present by her pale complexion as she held her arms up to cover her breasts.

"So how do you want me?" Lucy asked in her unwavering tone. 

Lincoln's heart nearly stopped. What was she asking? It dawned on him a second later that she was asking about how he wanted her to pose for him. He thought about it for a second as to what the best place to catch her beauty would be. 

"The bed should be fine," he said trying to control his nerves. 

She walked over to the bed and proceeded to take a seat. The mattress creaking slightly under her weight broke the uncomfortable silence that was held between them. Not that Lucy was much of a conversationalist, but her silence was comfortable at least. 

As Lucy sat, she sighed silently. Running through her mind she kept thinking about the next step. She needed to remove her arms and expose her full self to Lincoln. After a few seconds of shifting in her seat, explaining she was merely trying to get comfortable, she removed her arm from her chest slowly. 

Lincoln didn't think his heart could beat any faster. Nor did he think this would be the trigger for him to have such a feeling. Before him now was his sister, fully exposed. She sat shoulders squared, head turned toward him, leaning forward slightly, arms resting on her legs, and the part that nearly gave him a heart attack, her breasts now exposed for him to see. They were perfect, perky, and looked like each could fit well in the palm of his hands. 

Lucy always wore modest clothing. Considering her Gothic attire, she was never one for revealing clothes or accentuating her features despite the craze of hot goth chick's in the media. It hid her body well. Here Lincoln could say with absolute confidence, she was absolutely beautiful. He had to take a moment to process it all, but needed to focus. He didn't want to be a creep. 

"Is this position alright Lincoln?"

"Y-yeah. Are you going to be okay like that for a bit?"

She nodded silently.

"Okay, let's get started," Lincoln began his process.

Putting his pencil to his sketchbook, he began to capture her beauty. Line by line, he drew her perfect figure. He took great care to make sure not to make too many mistakes and have to extend the time Lucy had to pose for him. Still, it was a daunting task to maintain his focus and not be distracted by what laid before him. 

Likewise, Lucy had to focus on maintaining her form and posture for him. She felt so exposed, the sensation of her wanting to cover herself screamed through her body. Not from embarrassment, but from the fact that she felt electricity flow through her as Lincoln's eyes scanned her was almost too much to take. She held it together though, thinking how much she was helping him. 

Being honest with herself though, she liked the feeling of his eyes on her. As though his focused gaze saw her very essence and was capturing her true self. 

Pencils dragged over the paper repeatedly as Lincoln continued sketching, his hands moving with absolute precision. Lucy was in awe of how methodical and talented he was at this. Then again she has seen his progress over the years, and with his passion for art it didn't surprise her that he was so good.

Her mind drifted and thought about his hands and how dexterous they were in capturing images. She thought about how they would be in other applications. How would it feel if instead of drawing her he traced his fingers along her skin. How much better if instead of looking at her for reference, he could just feel every curve of her and commit that to memory. Then again she did love the way his eyes looked at her. A few instances she thought he was staring for a few seconds longer than normal. 

It sent shivers down her body as he looked at her with such intent. Her heart fluttered and a familiar warmth spread through her. She was, however, concerned with a growing heat centered between her legs. Lucy hoped Lincoln would be done soon… 

But not too soon. 

Lincoln, likewise, was experiencing a myriad of emotions. He stressed himself on focusing to finish soon and not let things be drawn out too long. Partially because he didn't want Lucy to get too stiff sitting there, but also because he was feeling a little stiff as well in his own nethers. Yet every line he drew of her he thought about what it would feel like to caress her. To have his fingers dance along her body. He has done practices where they close their eyes and feel an object and practice drawing it out. Lincoln wasn't the best at it, but maybe Lucy wouldn't mind helping him improve.

He felt another twitch in his pants and tingling through his body. He needed to focus, he was almost done.

'A few more lines, aaaaanndd….'

"Finished!" Lincoln exclaimed causing Lucy to flinch slightly. 

Her train of thought on how nice Lincoln's hands would be on her derailed as she was finally able to see Lincoln's work. She hastily picked up her robe to cover herself and made her way over to her brother to see his completed drawing. 

Lucy was at a loss of words. He captured her perfectly. His style was spot on, every part of her was properly proportioned and made her look beautiful. It was as if looking at a photograph. One of the aspects of it that surprised her though, was something she wasn't expecting to be there at all.

Adorning her face was something of a rarity for Lucy Loud. A soft smile graced the young goth girls portrait. Lucy couldn't help but ask. 

"Lincoln? Why did you draw me smiling?"

"Because you were smiling? And you are kind of still smiling." Lincoln chuckled 

A light blush broke out on her face as she looked away in embarrassment. 

"What's the matter? Do you not like it? I mean i can redo it. You wouldn't even have to undress again."

"No, no. It's fine. I... just don't think I am too used to seeing myself smile too often."

"Well if it helps, I think it really ties everything together. I mean you are always beautiful, but your smile is just something I don't see too often. So it's kind of nice to see it here as a reminder."

She shrunk a little bit from the statement. But the smile wasn't going away. She couldn't control her heart rate like she practiced over the years. It was out of control, and it was going to consume her. She wanted it to, but she needed to wait. She couldn't lose control in front of Lincoln. What would he think?

"I mean for the submission I'll make a copy of this and change the face. I wouldn't want people talking about us, you know. A guy drawing his sister naked would be pretty bad," Lincoln added. 

"That's fine, thank you Lincoln. I have to go take care of a few things now. So if we are good…?" 

"Oh, yeah yeah. Thanks Luce, you are a lifesaver."

"Anything for you Lincoln. See you around."

Lucy left Lincoln's room quickly. Lincoln couldn't help but wonder if it was too much attention for her to handle. She was an artist herself who shared her works as well. However this was completely different from public poetry readings. 

Lucy opened her bedroom door and closed it promptly. She locked it without hesitation as she didn't want any disturbances or anyone to barge in on her. Her heart raced as she imagined her brother running his graceful fingers over her body. She mimicked the motions with her own fingers, drifting lower and lower as she let the fire finally consume her.

A few doors down, Lincoln likewise locked his own door, as to avoid any disturbances as well. He felt ashamed as an artist for being so aroused by a model posing for him, even more so for that model being his younger sister. However his urges got the best of him. Sibling or not he could not deny the sheer beauty that he was able to draw and put to paper. 

Lincoln continued to prop the portrait up on his desk, grabbed a few sheets of tissue paper and undid his pants. He could beat himself up later, but for now he needed to give in. 


End file.
